Nido de halcón
by tragedyneverends
Summary: Eres un halcón y has encontrado un lugar para descansar en las ramas de un bello árbol de flor de cerezo. Este es tu nuevo hogar. Esta es tu nueva familia. Aquí, bajo tu atenta mirada de halcón y sobre las fuertes ramas de tu árbol, tu descendencia estará segura.
1. Nido de halcón

**Nido de halcón**

**.**

Eres un halcón y ansías sentir el aire bajo tus alas, acariciando tus plumas como una promesa que consuela. Tus ojos están hambreados de maravillosos e imponentes panoramas de bosques misteriosos, esplendorosas primaveras y hondos valles. Tu piel bebe la nieve, la lluvia, la caliente luz del sol o la agradable brisa que se filtra por tus gruesas ropas. Tus pies, ya insensibles a cualquier dolor, siguen moviéndose hacia adelante, incansables y esperanzados.

Eres un halcón y disfrutas planear por el cielo profundo e infinito. Es lo que haces mejor y lo que apacigua tu rasgada alma. Es un hábito que no puedes dejar. Lo has hecho desde que aprendiste a batir tus alas. Quieres hacerlo por el resto de tu vida, hasta que llegue el día en el que debes morir al fin. Eres un halcón y viajar, ver el mundo, explorar los paisajes más vastos, es tu afición.

Pero todos los halcones, incluso los que más vuelan, eventualmente se consiguen un nido para sí mismos. Es parte del proceso de la vida: naces, creces, te reproduces y mueres. Has estado vivo por más de dos décadas y has crecido... casi muy rápido, muy pronto.

Por lo tanto, estás listo para la siguiente etapa.

* * *

><p>El nido en el que naciste fue destruido, machucado en trocitos y luego quemado hasta que no era más que cenizas flotando en el aire. El recuerdo de él sigue fresco en tu mente si te concentras lo suficiente, pero intentas no hacerlo, porque duele, y estás harto del sentir dolor. Cuando eras más joven, menos maduro y más estúpido, dejaste que esos recuerdos avivaran un desesperado anhelo de un hogar, una familiar, un lugar donde encontraras alivio, y esto te hizo perder tu dirección.<p>

Hiciste cosas de las que aún te arrepientes, sin importar cuántas veces te has disculpado y cuántas veces te han dicho que estás perdonado. No hay sonrisas tranquilizantes, palabras dulces o caricias suaves que puedan disipar tu culpa por completo, pero crees que eso está bien. Crees que _mereces_ llevar esta carga. Además, los hechos de que eres consciente de tus errores y de que has estado intentado lidiar con sus consecuencias prueban que no estás tan perdido como antes lo estadas; eres tú mismo de nuevo.

Has sido redimido gracias a aquellas personas que más heriste y amaste después de que tu nido fue destruido. A pesar de tus pecados, ellos jamás perdieron fe en ti. Nunca estuvieron totalmente convencidos de que eras un caso perdido, aún con toda la evidencia señalando que sí lo eras. Su fe y su determinación a traerte de regreso fue lo que te salvó de ti mismo. Por todo esto, estás extremadamente agradecido. No puedes creer cuán afortunado fuiste. Sin ellos, te hubieras quedado en aquel hoyo oscuro y hostil al que llamaste Venganza y luego Revolución. Ellos te ayudaron a salir de dicho hoyo, mayoritariamente con sangre, sudor y lágrimas, pero también con inquebrantable amor y amistad. Y ahora, eres finalmente libre.

Tu libertad recién encontrada te ha hecho darte cuenta de que no debes intentar reconstruir tu viejo nido. Debes dejar el pasado atrás, porque ahí es donde pertenece. Debes mirar arriba y más allá, al futuro. Necesitas un nuevo nido, que te recuerde al otro sólo un poco, y que sea indestructible.

* * *

><p>Eres un halcón y has encontrado un lugar para descansar en las ramas de un bello árbol de flor de cerezo.<p>

Pero no es cualquier árbol; es aquel que solía ser chico y frágil, que persistentemente se quedó a tu lado, meciéndose con el viento para llamar tu atención. Estabas tan atrapado en tu pequeño infierno que apenas y notabas a aquel árbol, y no consideraste quedarte con él hasta que te viste obligado a abandonarlo. Este árbol siempre ha representado todo lo que te ha faltado en la vida desde que tu primer nido se hizo ceniza, así que lo querías... lo querías tanto, tanto... pero no podías tenerlo todavía.

El árbol floreció hermosamente en tu ausencia. Se volvió asombrosamente fuerte, alto y digno. Una vez libre, te lavaste la sangre en tus garras y tu plumaje, y luego te permitiste contemplar al árbol. Admitiste lo que sabías desde siempre, incluso antes de que tu camino cambiara: que tú amabas a este árbol; que tú no querías a ningún otro árbol; que este árbol estaba hecho para ti.

Era demasiado bueno para ti, lo sabías. Era el árbol más hermoso del universo entero y tú no eras más que un halcón atormentado e impuro. Pero el árbol te quería a ti y a nadie más. ¿Cómo podrías haberle negado lo que deseaba, cuando era deseado de vuelta con igual intensidad?

Muchas cosas tuvieron que pasarles, tanto a ti como a tu árbol, hasta que al fin se pudieron reunir y convertirse en uno.

Has construido un nido en las ramas de tu árbol de flor de cerezo. Es un nido pequeño, pero es acogedor y te gusta mucho. Este es tu nuevo hogar. Esta es tu nueva familia. Aquí, bajo tu atenta mirada de halcón y sobre las fuertes ramas de tu árbol, tu descendencia estará segura.

* * *

><p>Hoy, cuando te despiertas, aún crees que estás en un hotel barato en algún lugar cerca de una aldea o un país extranjero. Olvidas que estás en tu propia cama, en tu propio nido, pero luego notas la suavidad del colchón y de las sábanas. Abres tus cansados ojos de golpe y tomas un respiro profundo. Tu nariz percibe el característico olor de tu flor de cerezo... de tu Sakura, tu esposa.<p>

Has vuelto a casa. Estuviste fuera por más de un mes, pero regresaste anoche. Todavía no te has acostumbrado. Siempre es un poco difícil al principio.

Hay un ligero peso sobre tu pecho desnudo y una ligera insensibilidad en tu brazo izquierdo, el cual, envuelto en vendas, apenas se va adaptando al resto de tu cuerpo. Giras tu cabeza y ves a tu esposa en tu pecho, su oído sobre tu corazón. Con aquel brazo que está alrededor de sus hombros, atraes su cálido cuerpo al tuyo. Entierras tu nariz entre sus cabellos rosados e inhalas su esencia tan familiar. Sientes deseo y urgencia después de tantas mañanas sin despertar al lado de esta mujer... _tu_ mujer. Tuya, tuya, tuya. Ella es _tuya_.

Te volteas de lado y pones tu otro brazo a su alrededor, presionando tus labios sobre el sello en forma de diamante dibujado en su tersa frente. Tus manos empiezan a explorar por debajo de las sábanas, palmeando su exquisita anatomía desnuda. Conoces cada centímetro de este cuerpo. Lo has tocado, olido, visto y saboreado de pies a cabeza. Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo hiciste. La has extrañado... a toda ella; no sólo a su cuerpo, sino a su voz, su sonrisa, su brillante y verde mirada que descifra la tuya...

–¿Sasuke-kun?– murmura entre sueños. Sólo te dice así en momentos como este. Frente a tu hija, eres "papá"; frente a otra gente, eres "querido", y en situaciones serias, eres sólo "Sasuke". Mas ahora, solos en la cama, luego de no haberse visto en varias semanas, otra vez eres su Sasuke-kun.

A pesar de que han estado oficialmente juntos por cuatro años y casados por tres, ella aún suele usar ese sufijo de cariño. Tú no te quejas porque amas cómo se oye saliendo de su boca. Además, te hace recordar todo por lo que han pasado tú y ella, y esto te motiva a compensárselo todo. _Debes_ compensárselo todo, así muchos años pasen, así ella te diga que ya no es necesario, así se vuelvan viejos y olviden cosas para siempre. Ella merece lo mejor que tú puedes ofrecer.

–Buenos días– susurras en su oído, poniéndote cara a cara. Observas sus labios carnosos extenderse en una sonrisa mientras sus párpados se abren. Cuando ves aquellos ojos suyos, tu pulso y tu respiración se aceleran. Ni los paisajes más espectaculares te hacen sentir así.

Quitas tu mano del hueso de su cadera y lo pones en su sonrojada mejilla. Acercas tu rostro al de ella; besas aquellos labios que tanto anhelaste.

* * *

><p>Llegaste casi a medianoche y ella te esperó en la entrada a la aldea. Había dejado de hacer esto desde que tu hija nació, hace un año y medio, y había empezado a esperarte en casa. Pero la última vez que te ausentaste por tantos días fue hace mucho. Te había echado de menos. Dejó a tu hija en casa de Ino, durmiendo plácidamente, y se sentó a esperarte en aquella banca... donde se te declaró por primera vez, donde tú te declaraste por primera vez, y donde se besaron por primera vez.<p>

La abrazaste con fuerza y llenaste su cara y su cuello de besos, mientras ella te repetía una y otra vez:

–Bienvenido. Te extrañé. Te amo. Bienvenido.

Se apuraron a regresar a casa, agarrados de la mano. La casa, que tú mismo hiciste para ti y tu esposa y tu hija, estaba vacía y a oscuras, pero no estaba fría; no era desagradable. Éste es tu perfecto nidito. Ella es tu árbol. Tú eres un halcón en reposo.

* * *

><p>Le hiciste el amor a tu esposa por horas. Estabas cansado, pero estabas sediento de ella. La <em>necesitabas<em>.

La cruda desesperación fue evidente en tu duro agarre y en tus fervientes besos, y en sus ruidosos gemidos y sus entusiastas caricias. Ella fue tan codiciosa como tú. Abrió sus piernas tanto como pudo, envolvió tu miembro con sus labios, se sentó en tu regazo, y te dijo que la _follaras_, que la follaras _duro_ y _rápido_, y tú obedeciste. Caderas chocando, manos apretando, bocas chupando, respiración irregular, dientes mordiendo, quejidos guturales, lenguas lamiendo y gemidos agudos: esta era la gloria; _tu_ gloria.

Llegaron al borde del completo agotamiento. Con sus piernas enredadas, sus sustancias corporales mezcladas, el aliento de ella frenético contra tu garganta y tu semilla derramada en su interior, no podías distinguir entre tú y ella. Eran un solo cuerpo, una sola alma. Cerraste los ojos, el mundo desapareció y sólo ella existía en tu mente.

Se durmió murmurando tu nombre como una oración. Tú te dormiste justo después de ella, abrazándola a ti, ahogado en satisfacción pura. Nunca habías estado más exhausto, ni siquiera luego de la guerra. Sólo ella te lleva tan lejos.

Sólo ella te incendia así.

* * *

><p>–Bienvenido.<p>

Eso ya te lo dijo, pero le gusta decirlo, y tú amas oírlo.

La besas otra vez como respuesta. Ella fue la primera persona a la que le mostraste verdadero cariño y afecto: cuando tenías trece años, agarraste su mano con gentileza mientras ella estaba inconsciente en la banca; cuando tenías diecisiete, tocaste su frente y le prometiste una próxima vez; cuando tenías veinte, la abrazaste contra ti y pusiste tus labios sobre los suyos. La segunda persona fue tu hija. Sólo ellas pueden sacar ese lado tuyo: el del amoroso padre y esposo que no teme a mostrar sus emociones, ya no.

Estas manos asesinaron e hirieron a mucha gente alguna vez. Ahora, son usadas para bañar, alimentar y cargar a un bebé, y para sobar la espalda de una mujer después de un largo día, eventualmente metiéndose entre sus piernas y llevándola al la cúspide.

Tus labios vagan por debajo del cuello de tu esposa. Lames y muerdes sus hombros, su pecho y sus erectos pezones, realzando las marcas que dejaste en esa área hace algunas horas. Tus manos agarran sus muslos y los separan. Ella ronronea deliciosamente, exaltando tu ser. Te vas moviendo más hacia el sur, hasta que te detienes con tu boca frente a su húmeda entrada. Alzas la vista a su rostro. Con ojos entreabiertos y nublados con lujuria, te devuelve la mirada y se lame los labios. Tú no puedes evitar sonreír con orgullo, porque esta belleza es toda _tuya_.

Desciendes sobre su bulto nervioso y tiras de él, provocativamente. Sus manos sujetan de tu despeinado cabello y lo jala un poco, rascando tu cuero cabelludo. Sigues tirando, lamiendo de vez en cuando, hasta que ella está gimoteando lascivamente. Tu lengua toma el control entonces. Lames y chupas y bebes su dulce líquido. Ella gime y gruñe, se empuja hacia tu boca, arquea la espalda, jala tu cabello... y cuando la punta de tu lengua penetra su orificio, ella suelta un grito de éxtasis.

Momentos luego de que alcanza el clímax, exclamando tu nombre y otras cosas inteligibles, se empieza a reír. Besas el interior de sus muslos una última vez y regresas a tu lugar junta a ella. Le preguntas de qué se ríe.

–Esta es definitivamente la mejor forma de comenzar el día– te contesta.

Antes de que puedas hablar, ella de pronto se mueve sobre ti. Agarra tu órgano dolorosamente erecto, jala de él un poco y lo coloca ante su abertura. Tu punta roza su bulto conforme al lento vaivén de sus caderas, haciéndolos gemir a ambos. Mirando sus senos temblar, agarras su trasero e intentas moverla hacia abajo, pero ella no te lo permite. Te mira desde arriba, sus ojos destellando con picardía, y entonces te das cuenta de que ahora ella tiene el control.

–Aún no acabamos, Sasuke-kun– te dice con una sonrisa seductora, la misma que usaba cuando estaba en sus primeros meses de embarazo y tenía necesidades que saciar. Le sonríes de vuelta, y antes de que puedas decir algo, se deja caer abruptamente y te engulle entero, deteniendo todos tus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Más tarde, cuando ya se han divertido tanto en la cama como en la regadera, estás en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Tu esposa ha salido; fue a recoger a tu hija de la casa de su mejor amiga.<p>

Justo has terminado de partir los tomates cuando de pronto oyes la puerta abrirse.

–Papá está en la cocina, Sarada– escuchas a tu amada decir–. Ve a saludarlo.

A tu corazón le da un vuelco debido a la alegría que te causa oír la risita de tu hija y sus piesitos correr hacia donde estás. Ella aprende rápido, como sus dos padres. Podía caminar cuando no tenía ni un año de edad... _como se espera de un Uchiha_, piensas... y ahora, a unos meses de cumplir dos años, ya es experta en ello. También, puede hablar con suficiente coherencia, vestirse sin ayuda y contar hasta diez. Es una pequeña genio, no cabe duda. Rechazas toda modestia cuando se trata de tu hija.

Dejas lo que estás haciendo, te limpias las manos con un trapo y esperas a que llegue tu niña. Unos instantes luego, cuando llega, tiene una enorme sonrisa en su bonito rostro y sus manos regordetas están extendidas hacia ti. Te arrodillas para atraparla en tus brazos... y ella es tan pequeña, tan cálida, tan _tuya_ igualmente. Se te hace un nudo en la garganta. Te sientes genuinamente contento y aliviado, porque al fin estás cargando a tu hija, a tu halcón bebé que es tan hermoso e inteligente como tu árbol de flor de cerezo.

–¡Papá!– exclama Sarada, hundiendo su carita en tu pecho–. ¡Papá, estás aquí!

Sakura aparece en la puerta de la cocina. Se inclina contra el marco con una suave sonrisa, mirándote mientras te pones de pie con Sarada todavía en tus brazos. Besas la suave mejilla de tu hija, tus ojos plantados en la mujer que amas, llenos de gratitud.

Eres un halcón y este es tu nido. Aquí es donde necesitas estar.

–Estoy en casa.

* * *

><p><span>Notas<span>: Bueno, pues subí esta fic a Tumblr en inglés y le gustó a mucha gente. Me dieron la idea de traducirla a otros idiomas, así que aquí está, en español, para la parte hispanohablate de la fandom. El próximo capítulo es continuación a este, pero desde el punto de vista de Sakura. Por favor dejen sus reviews y todo eso, me interesan mucho sus opiniones. :)


	2. Metamorfosis

**Metamorfosis**

**.**

Eres prueba viviente de que una mujer enamorada no es una mujer débil.

Pese a que todo inició como un capricho sin sentido, motivado por la impaciente necesidad de encajar, de dejar de ser una marginada social, tu amor se desarrolló en maneras que aún no puedes comprender totalmente. Un día, eras sólo una de las muchas fanáticas del niño más genial y guapo de la Academia. El siguiente día, eras la compañera de equipo de un infame traidor, locamente enamorada de él. Y el siguiente día, eras la esposa de un nómada con poderes divinos y un alma reconstruida.

Tu historia con él terminó mejor de lo esperado, por suerte. Pero sigues asombrada de tu metamorfosis personal. Eras una oruga, te metiste en un capullo, y entonces te convertirse en una mariposa.

¿Quién hubiera creído que los infantiles sueños románticos de aquella tonta niña se podían volver realidad sólo a través de muchas penas y lágrimas, de mucha sangre y desesperación? ¿Quién hubiera creído que la tonta niña tendría que cambiar tan abruptamente para que se cumplieran sus deseos? ¿Quién hubiera creído que tanto ella como su amado sí sobrevivirían a todo ese dolor?

Eras una oruga que se convirtió en mariposa: en una mujer con manos que pueden destrozar tan fácilmente como pueden curar heridas. Después de tu metamorfosis, todavía llorabas tus penas y sangrabas desesperadamente, pero era diferente a antes. El dolor cambia a las personas; te cambió a ti. Y si no lo hubiera hecho... si no hubieras sufrido y si te hubieras quedado dentro de una burbuja de ilusiones y clichés... no sabes si aún estarías con vida.

* * *

><p>Eres una guerrera, literal y figurativamente. Eres sanadora de cuerpos y almas heridos. Eres famosa por tus habilidades, admirada por mucha gente, e incluso idolatrada por algunos. Eres una heroína de la guerra... una leyenda. Eres una Sannin y una Uchiha.<p>

Pero más que todo eso, eres un ser humano.

Eres Sakura Haruno. Alguna vez fuiste un bebé indefenso, una niña ingenua, una adolescente inmadura y una joven titubeante. Seguido te cortas con papel, lloras con películas cursis, te salen granitos cuando comes demasiado chocolate, y eres terrible diciendo mentiras, pero muy buena memorizando palabras y números. Te lavas el cabello todos los días sin excepción, te pintas las uñas de los pies pero no de las manos, eres muy cosquillosa y eres alérgica al polvo. Nunca estás demasiado cansada para hacerle a tu hija de comer, o para limpiar tu casa, o para hacerle el amor a tu esposo, ni aunque hubieras estado trabajando todo el día en el hospital, curando gente, dando clases o mandando a tus discípulos.

Eres una guerrera. Eres una sanadora. Eres hija y amiga, pupila y maestra, esposa y madre. Eres un ser humano.

Eres tu misma, y eso es suficiente.

* * *

><p>Fue tan fácil perdonar todos sus pecados. Sabes que no lo debió haber sido, pero verdaderamente, lo fue.<p>

Él regresó y, a pesar de que constantemente te acordabas de sus errores, naturalmente empezaste a verlos como los errores de alguien más... alguien que murió y que jamás volvería, alguien que no era más que una sombra de aquel al que amabas.

Porque el joven frente a ti... sonriéndote con gentileza, rozando tu brazo casualmente, tocando tu frente, mirándote con anhelo inmaculado y prometiéndote una próxima vez... él no podía ser el mismo que intentó asesinarte y que buscaba convertirse en el tiránico gobernante del mundo. No podía.

Aquel hombre retorcido tenía que ser otra persona, no tu amado; no él.

* * *

><p>Pero sí era él. Era difícil de creer, pero sí era aquel mismo hombre.<p>

Era un niño cuyo mundo se incendio y le dejó quemaduras en el alma; quien fue obligado a codiciar poder y a rendirse ante sus emociones más oscuras; quien casi murió un sinnúmero de veces, lejos de la salvación; quien sobrevivió todo eso porque se permitió ser ayudado, ser sanado. Era un niño y, en un parpadeo, era un hombre, con el alma igual de desgastada y el corazón igual de magullado.

Ahora, él es nuevo; él es diferente. Aunque tú sabes que, en el interior, él siempre ha sido así.

Sabes que él es uno de los hombres más potencialmente peligrosos del mundo. No obstante, también sabes lo lejos que está de ser una amenaza para alguien, especialmente para ti. Sabes cuánto ha cambiado... o más bien, sabes cómo él cambió y luego revirtió el cambio y lo mejoró, pero él ser mejor.

Aquellos ojos que se pueden colorear de rojo y de lavanda, aquellas manos que pueden producir relámpagos mortales, aquellos labios que pueden expulsar fuego infernal... ahora son ojos que se llenan de amor cuando te miran, y manos que exploran cada milímetro de tu piel, y labios que te besan hasta que el mundo empieza a dar vueltas.

Si llega a dañar a alguien de nuevo, será para defender, no para ofender.

Él ya no es tan avasallador como antes. Es abierto, vulnerable y auténtico. Es el hombre que amas, crudo y expuesto, hermoso y abrumador. Es tu Sasuke-kun.

* * *

><p>Si fueras alguien más y pudieras ver, a través de una ventana de vidrio transparente, esta vida que has llevado, cuestionarías tus decisiones fuertemente.<p>

Eso es lo que la otra gente solía hacer. Se preguntaban por qué una mujer como tú, tan brillante y extraordinaria en todos los aspectos, escogió a un hombre con una reputación tan mala y un pasado tan tormentoso. Creían que él era tu opuesto. Él era tragedia, tú eras esperanza. Él era enfermedad, tú eras cura. Él era locura, tú eras lucidez. Esto era evidente.

Pero otra gente nunca podría entender, no importa lo bien que lo explicaras, a menos que lo vivieran en carne. Ellos no podrían asimilar que este hombre afligido es una parte de ti que nunca podrías olvidar o reemplazar. Tú lo _necesitas_, como si fuera un órgano en tu cuerpo, un recuerdo en tu mente, una vena en tu corazón.

Él es tu tragedia y tu esperanza, tu enfermedad y tu cura, tu locura y tu lucidez. Él es todo lo que necesitas y lo que no necesitas también. Estás perdida sin él. Esto es lo que lo hace amor verdadero.

¿Y no ha sido siempre el amor verdadero demasiado complicado de entender?

* * *

><p>Estabas segura de que nunca amarías a alguien tanto como lo amabas a él, pero entonces te enteraste de que había una nueva vida creciendo en tu interior, y te corregiste a ti misma.<p>

Amaste a tu bebé en cuanto sentiste aquel tenue destello de chakra originado en tu vientre y supiste que estabas embarazada. La amaste aun sin saber su nombre o cómo lucía o si era niño o niña, porque todo lo que te importaba era que era _tuya_ y _suya_ y la podías llamar "_nuestra_".

Era tu bebé. Tu hija. Tu descendencia. _Tuya_.

Con el pasar de los meses, tu vientre se fue hinchando más y más, y tu amor por ella se volvió sorprendentemente fuerte. Todavía no la podías sostener en tus brazos o besar su cabecita o percibir su olor de recién nacido, todavía no, y era tortuoso. Aún así, abrazabas tu vientre y le hablabas, por alguna razón segura de que te podía escuchar y entender. Le decías cuánto la amabas, riendo cuando no podías encontrar las palabras exactas para expresar lo que sentías por ella; le prometías hacerla muy, muy feliz desde el momento en que saliera de tu cuerpo y hasta el día de tu muerte; le enseñabas todos los vestidos y los juguetes que ya le habías comprado, a pesar de que no podía verlos.

Él le hablaba también.

Él la amó tan rápida e intensamente como tú. Probablemente la ama más de lo que te ama a ti, pero esto no te duele, porque lo mismo pasa contigo. Así es como debe ser, después de todo. Los padres deben poner a los hijos por encima de cualquier otra persona; es su obligación. Por lo tanto, nunca te sentiste celosa o desconcertada. Más bien, te sentiste _aliviada_, porque ya podías dejar de dudar de él; ya tenías la certeza de que él nunca se iría otra vez.

Él ponía su cabeza en tu regazo, con la cara hacia tu redondo vientre, y hablaba muy bajito, como si le preocupara molestar al bebé.

–Hola, Sarada. ¿Cómo te va ahí dentro? Mamá y yo no podemos esperar para conocerte al fin. Estamos bastante emocionados. Te amamos mucho, sabes eso, ¿verdad?

En realidad, Sarada estaba más contenta cuando escuchaba los murmullos de su padre. Empezaba a patear y a agitarse en tu interior, haciéndote reír a ti y a él.

Tus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas en momentos con tu familia como éste, porque mirabas a tu esposo... notabas cómo miraba tu vientre y cómo acariciaba tu piel y cómo te sonreía con honestidad... y sentías a tu hija moverse dentro de ti... con tanto vigor, tan fuerte ya... y te asaltaba una inmensa alegría.

Después de nueve maravillosos meses, expulsaste a tu bebé y finalmente la sostuviste en tus brazos. Sin que te importaran sus llantos agudos ni la sangre que cubría su piel rosada, lloraste como no lo habías hecho en años. Ella era pequeñita y frágil pero _tuya, tuya, tuya,_ y juraste protegerla con todo lo que tenías. Ibas a darle la mejor vida posible, sin importar qué. Ibas a romperle los huesos a quien sea que intentara lastimarla y romperías murallas para mantenerla a salvo.

Es tu hijita y nunca sufrirá como tú y su padre y muchos otros lo hicieron... juraste esto por tu propia vida.

* * *

><p>Sarada tiene la forma de tus ojos, tu frente y tus cejas, y la bonita nariz y los delgados labios de él. Tiene ojos y cabello tan oscuros como los de él, pero aquellos ojos brillan como los tuyos y aquel cabello es suave como el tuyo. Su sonrisa es de él; sus muecas tuyas. Su mohín es tuyo; sus gestos burlones de él. La sangre que corre por sus venas es tanto tuya como de tu esposo. Ella es una combinación ideal, bella y celestial de ustedes dos.<p>

Ella es perfecta, completa e irrevocablemente perfecta.

A veces, aún te dan ganas de llorar de la felicidad cuando la ves, como si de nuevo la vieras por primera vez. La ves coloreando sus dibujos, frunciendo el ceño con concentración, o quedándose dormida en los brazos de su papá, y se te hace un nudo en la garganta. Aún es difícil aceptar el hecho de que esta criatura alguna vez fue una semilla dentro de tu esposo, luego floreció dentro de ti, y luego salió y creció más, y ahora tiene una personalidad y una mente propias. Puedes verte a ti y a al hombre que amas en ella.

Es tu bebé. Ustedes la crearon. ¿Cuán increíble es eso?

Te enorgulleces mucho de cómo ha resultado tu hija. Como tú y tu esposo, es inteligente y bonita, características que son ciertamente genéticas, pero también tiene méritos propios. Es talentosa en cosas en las que ustedes nunca lo fueron, tales como arte y persuasión. Es una niña precoz con gran potencial, y nunca dudas en presumirlo.

Lo único que te preocupa de ella es que es una Uchiha.

Tan admirablemente poderoso como solía ser, y _puede_ ser de nuevo, el clan que ayudaste a revivir, tiene una historia y una maldición que no puedes ignorar.

Tu esposo tiene en cuenta esto también, y lo afecta quizá más de lo que te afecta a ti. Él igualmente quiere proteger la vida que creó contigo y nunca quiere ver a Sarada sufrir como tu generación lo hizo. Él tiene miedo... sí, siente miedo, de verdad... de que tu hija vaya a inevitablemente tomar un camino de desgracias similar al suyo y al de sus ancestros. ¿Y qué si esta vez nadie la puede salvar? ¿Qué si ustedes dos mueren o no la pueden alcanzar, y ella no tiene un Naruto, una Sakura o un Kakashi cerca? Entonces, ¿qué?

Abrazas a tu esposo y finges que no notas las lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos mientras oculta el rostro en tu pecho, perseguido por pesadillas en noches quietas y frías. Susurras que todo estará bien, que Sarada estará bien, que ella será feliz porque _ambos_ de ustedes se asegurarán de ello. Le dices que estás aquí, para él y para ella, y que _jamás_ los abandonarás.

Él te aprieta la cintura con fuerza y te agradece como lo ha hecho tantas veces antes. Lo besas y le permites depender de ti. Le haces creer que eres fuerte y valiente, incluso si tu corazón también se estremece con aquellos terribles pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Cuando él no está, lo añoras con todo tu ser.<p>

Lo extrañas tanto porque te acostumbraste a su presencia cuando nunca se alejaba de tu lado durante tu embarazo y los primeros meses de vida de tu hija. Él era un factor contante en tu rutina diaria. Se levantaba cuando Sarada lloraba en la noche y te decía que te quedaras dormida, que él se encargaba; y cuando despertabas en la mañana, eras recibida con la tierna imagen de tu bebé durmiendo pacíficamente encima del pecho desnudo de su papá, cuyas manos la sostenían a él. Cocinaba la mayoría del tiempo, no porque le gustara (aunque sí le gustaba, pero nunca lo admitiría), sino porque quería ayudar con los quehaceres de la casa, y como tu eres una limpiadora perfeccionista, cocinar era lo mejor que él podía hacer. Te daba la bienvenida cuando regresabas del trabajo con un profundo beso y un rico masaje, y luego con sus dedos, su boca o su miembro (o todos, uno después del otro) entre tus piernas.

Era una parte constante de tus días. Cuando esta rutina cambió, aunque ambos sabías que debía hacerlo, no pudiste evitar sentirte como si una pieza significativa te faltara. La cama, la casa, la aldea... todo se siente tan grande y vacío sin él. Incluso tu hija lo extraña; constantemente, te pregunta dónde está y cuándo regresa su papá. Él es irremplazable.

Él se ha vuelto una necesidad.

* * *

><p>Cuando él no está, lo que más extrañas es verlo rendirse ante ti al mismo tiempo que, paradójicamente, te domina.<p>

Te sientes sola. Piensas en su desnuda vulnerabilidad y su salvaje debilidad mientras te penetra con descontrol, exhalando tu nombre contra tu nuca, su cálido aliento filtrándose por tus poros y estimulando tu transpiración, su agarre en tus caderas agresivo y desesperado, y su carne alcanzado el punto más profundo de tu útero. A través de tu delicioso aturdimiento, volteas a verlo sobre tu hombro y observas su mueca de absoluto placer: su frente arrugada, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, sus labios entreabiertos y fruncidos debido al esfuerzo. Escuchas con atención e intentas jamás olvidar los sonidos que emite, los exquisitos gruñidos masculinos y los gemidos casi infantiles.

Así es como se ve más hermoso, tú crees: totalmente expuesto, sin temor a ello.

Sin embargo, tus dedos no son nada comparados a los de él. Los suyos son hábiles y elegantes, y caben en tu cuerpo como si hubieran sido creados específicamente para ese propósito.

Alivias tu tensión y te duermes, diciéndote a ti misma que mañana, el día de su regreso estará más cerca.

* * *

><p>Regresa a casa unas semanas después, en una noche iluminada por la luna llena.<p>

Después de darle una correcta bienvenida, lo guías a la habitación, tu boca hecha agua y tu entrepierna ardiendo con anticipación. Le quitas la ropa, la cual huele a la lluvia fría que alguna vez la empapó y a los bosques por los que viajó. Él te quita la tuya, engancha tus piernas alrededor de su cintura, te empuja contra la pared, y toca tu cuerpo como si fuera la última vez que pudiera hacerlo.

Cuando se introduce en ti, suspiras con el alivio de una persona que ha hallado lo que ha estado extraviado por siglos.

Los músculos bajo tus manos cuentan historias de excesivas sesiones de entrenamiento y de infinitas batallas mortales. Su piel sabe salada en tu lengua; su sudor es elixir que te puede hacer inmortal y veneno que te puede matar sin dolor. Su aliento es más caliente que su carne... te está quemado, pero en la mejor de las maneras. Su boca abierta, jadeando contra la tuya, está respirando vida y amor en tu interior. Está llenándote de si mismo en todos los sentidos.

Lo puedes sentir por todo tu ser, y es asombroso. No importa cuántos años has estado con él o cuántas veces han hecho esto, la experiencia de volverse Uno Mismo aún te conmociona. Crees que de esto debe consistir la vida después de la muerte: tú, él, unidos, por la eternidad.

El final se acerca. Con tu espalda frotando la pared de arriba a abajo, empujas, agitas y oscilas tu pelvis, gimoteando:

–¡Por favor, por favor, por favor...!

Tus ojos se cierran. Detrás de tus párpados, puedes ver galaxias... galaxias luminosas, remotas y hermosas. Piensas que podrías tocas esos millones de estrellas si sólo alargaras tu mano hacia ellas, pero no puedes soltar sus hombros; ellos son tus anclas.

–¡Sí, sí, sí, sí...!– gritas, porque esto es lo que querías, lo que necesitabas, lo que más adoras.

Alcanzando aquella pequeña muerte contigo, él gruñe entre dientes que muerden la tersa piel de tu cuello. Quizá puede sentir tu pulso, rebotando dentro de su cráneo, y eso lo está volviendo aún más loco. Habrán muchas marcas en tu cuerpo mañana, pero está bien; puedes curar y ocultarlas todas. Su agresividad debería perturbarte, pero en lugar de eso, te excita. Te deleitas en tu logro de hacer a este estoico hombre perder la cordura por un rato.

Entierra sus uñas en tus muslos y presiona su torso contra el tuyo. Como respuesta, tú hundes los talones en su duro trasero y jalas de sus cabellos azabache al punto de arrancar unos cuantos. Es casi como si ustedes estuvieran peleando. Pero no intentan herirse; no hay malicia en sus acciones; sólo hay euforia que les tuerce el alma y les nubla la mente. Ambos están siendo dirigidos por absoluta dicha.

–Oh, ah, Sasuk... ¡ah!– gimes, sintiendo cómo tus paredes tienen histéricos espasmos, exprimiendo sus fluidos.

Su jadeo se vuelve más pesado y sus caderas se mueven sin control. Puedes sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente contra el tuyo, cantándose el uno al otro. Él intenta decir tu nombre, pero sale como un gemido incoherente. Pronto, se pone rígido y su ritmo se hace más lento. Presionas tus labios contra su mejilla y sonríes.

La pelea se ha acabado, y ambos han pedido y ambos han ganado.

* * *

><p>–Eres mi árbol, Sakura– te dice la noche siguiente, después de que han recuperado el aliento.<p>

La habitación está bañada en luz plateada. La aldea, como tu hija en su habitación, duerme profundamente. No tienes idea de qué quiere decir tu esposo al llamarte su árbol, pero te da la impresión de que es algo tierno. Así que te acurrucas contra su costado, tomas su rostro en tus manos, y plantas dulces besos por sus mejillas y su mandíbula.

Él te abraza con más fuerza y suelta un suspiro de felicidad.

–Éste es mi nido– agrega suavemente.

Esa metáfora sí la entiendes. Alzas la mirada y le sonríes.

Sabe lo que sientes por él; lo ha sabido por años y no se le va a olvidar nunca. No hay necesidad de decir esto en voz alta... pero lo haces, porque te gusta decirlo, y él necesita oírlo.

–También te amo, Sasuke-kun.


End file.
